losjovenestitanesenaccionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Brebré (Raven)
Brebré (Raven) (BBRae (Bae) en E.U.A) es una canción que Chico Bestia le dedicó a Raven en el episodio "Brebré: Parte 1", y posteriormente, la cantó en su gira de conciertos en "Brebré: Parte 2". Letra en E.U.A (Coro) It's all about my baby yeah it's all about Rae and if I don't gots my baby all I do is go cray. It's all about my baby yeah it's all about Bae. And if don't gots my baby all I do is go cray. (Verso 1) 'Summer time toes in the sand. ''Carnival rides baby hand in hand''. Sharing pizza and a smoothie too. ''Yum yum yummy baby. I love you.'' Oh no, you went to the loo. Gone for five seconds, what's a beast to do? I'm feeling alone. Can't keep it inside. I just might hurl and I don't know why! Doctor, Doctor help me help me! I just don't know what to do! ''Focus focus blurry blurry. I can't see without my boo. Things are swirling, Spinning crazy. I can't think without my baby. I just might be going crazy. '' I love you more than applesauce; than peaches and a plum; than chocolate hearts and cherry tarts and berry bubble-gum. I love you more than lemonade and seven layer-cake; than lollipops and candy drops and a thick vanilla shake.'' '' And I know that we're the one. And I know that we're just one. '(Repetido 2x) '' Letra en L.A '(Coro) Todo es por mi nena, se trata de Raven y si no tengo a mi nena enloqueceré. Todo es por mi nena, se trata de Raven. Y si no tengo a mi nena enloqueceré. (Verso 1) '''Mis dedos entre la arena. ''Juegos de carnaval, toma mi mano, nena''. Comiendo pizza, y un smoothie también. ''Yum yum yummy. Yo te amo a tí.'' Ay no, te vas a refrescar. Si te vas por muchos segundos yo no se cómo reaccionar. Me siento muy solo. No me puedo contener. ¡Se va a manifestar y no se que hacer! Doctor, Doctor ayuda, ayuda! ¡Voy a enloquecer ahora! ''Concéntrate, que veo borroso. ¿Qué haré sin mi Raven?. Tofo gira como un tornado. Ya no puedo pensar muy claro. Sin mi nena a mi lado'. '' ''Te amo más que al puré de manzana; duraznos and y ciruelas; más que chocolates, tartas, y gomas de frambuesas. Te amo más que a la limonada y al pastel de siete capas; más que las paletas, dulces, y cualquier malteada.' '' Y yo se que eres tú. Y yo se que sólo tú. '(Repetido 2x) '' Curiosidades *Esta canción fue mostrada en la San Diego Comic Con 2015, mucho antes del estreno del episodio. *Chico Bestia pensó en la canción después de notar que no podía usar la canción "Nuestro Amor Siempre es Así", pues ya la había usado para Terra. *Chico Bestia se había alarmado por el hecho de que Raven se fuera al baño, pues Robin le dijo que si tardaba mucho, podría estar conociéndose con otro chico. *Cyborg hizo que Chico Bestia comiera muchas cosas para saber si ama a Raven más que a la comida. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música